


stay.

by O_san



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: GTOP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_san/pseuds/O_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, when we have no start, there will be no end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay.

**1.00 AM – TEDDY’S STUDIO**

Right after he heard the news, Seunghyun went straight to the office. He looked around at the studio first but found no presence of the person that he’s currently looking for. So, out of his instinct, he checked the screen on the monitor and discovers an unfinished melody that someone just made.

Just by that only, he knew that man was still around.

\---

**1: 15 AM – ROOFTOP**

He knew he was in the right place as soon as he smelled that familiar scent of their shared brand cigarette. Once he saw that orange hair, he smiled in relieved to found the man were still in one body, unharmed. The little man just did what they usually did in their sanctuary place.

“ Oh no, you found me.” Jiyong said it jokingly without bothering to look at him.

Seunghyun chuckled before dropped himself on the floor right beside the orange haired guy. Snatched one of the cigarettes from the box and lit it up.

“ Always”

\---

**2:00 AM - ROOFTOP**

Seunghyun had a lot of unanswered questions tonight.

 About how many he just smoked or how he couldn’t feel his own tongue anymore or how he finally gave up smoking and decided to just make some art using their cigarette’s ashes or how Jiyong was stubbornly still staring on the floor without bothering to talk.

Or how Seunghyun, with his own way, stayed with him.

He was on the way to make another airplane when he felt some movement beside him. He checked on his right and found Jiyong already look at his masterpiece in curiosity. “ Don’t just look. Help me make them, would you?”

Jiyong shrugged and before Seunghyun could do anything he blew everything up, leaving Seunghyun in shocked face. He was right on the edge of going berserk before Jiyong happily laughed his ass off. As soon as he saw that, all the anger in his body just disappeared. Fuck him and his way of controlling people.

 “ Happy?”

As seunghyun look at Jiyong who nodded with a smile on his face, he couldn’t help but returned it too.

\---

**2:03 AM – ROOFTOP**

“ Can you talk, now?”

Jiyong dropped his smiley face and gave him uncertain look. Seunghyun looked at him in bore. “ Don’t you dar-“

And yes, those pouted lips, was coming.

“ e using that face.”

Jiyong grinned at him and Seunghyun could only sigh in desperate before laying himself down to the floor. Purposefully, giving the other man his back.

\---

**2.15 AM – ROOFTOP**

“ They know nothing.”

Seunghyun was still pretending to sleep. No matter how happy he was as he heard those 3 words, he still want to punished his band mate. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he felt so annoyed like this.

“ Yes, I broke up. I messed it up one more time. ” The rant kept coming on and on from the little man’s mouth. “ Five years being together and we gave up. Both of us. Because love wasn’t enough. Because I couldn’t stood by her when she needed me the most. Because I was hardly exist in her life. Because simply, no one could ever stay. **_No one._** “

Seunghyun forced himself to not turned around as he heard the last words. He wished he could say it how he was **_always_** around. Since the day they met at that park until now, Seunghyun always **_stay_**. And never in his mind, he gave up on him.

Because, even with all the relationship he had in the past, their relationship was different. It was special for him because it what makes Seunghyun keep going. No one, _even himself_ , could denied that he loved the man. But just like Jiyong said, love wasn’t enough and being the one that Jiyong could always turned to was good enough because having **_this_** forever with him was more important than owning him.

Forever was a long time, Seunghyun realized and to maintain that, putting a label on it wasn’t the answer. **_Being there_** was the answer.

So with the last bravery he had on his heart, he turned around, sat himself up and said the words. “ You will always have me.”

\---

 

 

**2: 45 AM – ROOFTOP**

Jiyong stared at him for a very long time before smiling widely.

“ Of course. “ As he put both of his hands on Seunghyun’s cheek. “Because,” And put his forehead on Seunghyun’s. “ At the end of the day, we will live together and spend our last days together by making lot and lots of music. **_Just both of us._** ”

Seunghyun closed his eyes as he put his hands on Jiyong’s. “ No, I’m sure you will have lot of daughters or sons from your ruined marriages.” They both chuckled and Seunghyun went on, “ And I’m gonna accept you guys in my home and be their second papa because you tell them to call me that. “

“ You need to take care of their food because I’m hopeless at that. Unless, you let Taeyang live with us too.” Seunghyun was on his way to protest before, “ And I will take care of their future. I’m the manual, remember?”

He chuckle a little bit before he opened his eyes and met Jiyong’s. He knew the other man understood. And just when he thought nothing would make him happier than this, Jiyong started to speak again. “ Do you know why I’m so sure you will always stay?”

Seunghyun shrugged. Not because he didn’t have a clue of the answer but simply because he needed to hear it right from Jiyong.

“Because, when we have no **_start_** , there will be no **_end_**. ”

\---

**_“ For worse or for better, huh?”_ **

**_“ Yeah”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
